


Bandages

by Ehliena



Series: 100 word drabbles [8]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Obi-Wan centric, set during the Clone Wars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 10:24:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6514312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ehliena/pseuds/Ehliena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Obi-Wan hates seeing bandages on Anakin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bandages

**Author's Note:**

> Also prompted by kinkykenobi over at tumblr.

Obi-Wan scowled at the bandages that covered Anakin. Ever since the Clone Wars began, one or the both of them seemed to have a bandage on some part of their body. He didn’t quite mind it when he was the one injured.

But when it was Anakin who was unconscious in the medbay, it bothered Obi-Wan a lot.

He knew that the injuries they sustained were better than being dead, yet he couldn’t help but feel like he could have done something different, something more every time.

Obi-Wan didn’t know that Anakin felt the same when their roles were reversed.


End file.
